


Take Flight (with the weight of love) 起飛

by kakakc



Series: Diamond Absolutes 短篇小說合集 [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Gen, Maybe Pre-Slash? - Freeform, Not Slash, i cant believe there's no relationship tag of diana & lois
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana來到Bruce的住所，但除了她之外他還邀請了一個意料之外的人物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight (with the weight of love) 起飛

Diana駕駛著她的跑車來到了蝙蝠俠給她的地址。

圍繞在高譚之上的烏雲總是連綿不斷、覆蓋至此。她經過荒廢的原野、隱藏在雜草其中燒毀大宅的遺跡與及蔓滿荊棘的墓地。深秋已盡，她彷彿能夠嗅到象徵冬季來臨的第一朵雪花將於不久後落下。

跑車最後停在一個被薄霧環繞的湖邊，猶如天神自城市裡的摩天高樓中硬生生地取出一層然後輕輕地置放於此處，她看見一間細長、四面皆由玻璃組成的一層式樓房。

遠遠地她已經能看到在裡頭移動的兩個身影。對方亦然。看來除了總是一身黑和很喜歡蝙蝠之外，這男人的品味果然獨樹一幟，Diana心想。所以當她來到門前之時，她和Bruce Wayne正隔著那面清晰的玻璃打量著彼此。

 

替她開門的是一位架著眼鏡、穿戴整齊的老紳士。他們交握了手，Bruce介紹說這位是他的管家兼知情者。她只是簡短地說出了她的名字，儘管她的另一個身份已公開於世，但她還沒有被冠上任何類似『蝙蝠俠』的稱號，媒體到目前為止還只是用『神祕的女戰士』來稱呼當日出現的身影。

 

「咖啡？茶？還是酒？」

Bruce搖了搖手中半滿的咖啡壺，提出最後的選項時他的嘴角微微上揚。

Diana卻只是轉頭望向另外那位顯然比這屋的主人還要熟悉一切的負責人問：

「請問這裡有果汁嗎？」

Alfred看著她的眼神近乎掩飾不住的激賞，二話不說就往廚房去準備。

大概還會是現榨的──Bruce心想。他們這裡竟然還有親鮮水果嗎？他很懷疑，他忍不住想給Diana一個『 _妳是認真的嗎？_ 』的眼神，卻發現對方正抱著手出神地看著屋外那平靜的湖面，彷彿回到某個遠古的年代。

她腕上和頸間戴著的金屬飾品在早晨的日光中暈出柔和的光圈，當她動起來、揚起手之時卻會反射出一瞬間耀目奪人的光采。

 

他們閒聊了幾句，自從上次在堪薩斯州的喪禮碰面後已經一個多月，儘管有口頭上的協議但兩人皆有各自需要先處理的事所以暫時分道其鑣，直到今天。

 

門鈴於此時再次響起。

Alfred從廚房出來並打開了門。

 

Lois Lane站在那裡。黑色的套裝。紅色的長髮。黑色的高跟鞋。左手無名指上的指環。

 

_──這才是最令人意想不到的。_

Diana忍不住側首看了身旁的Bruce一眼，對方即使察覺到她的視線但並沒有回應她，只是直視著來人；她發現男人的下巴收緊了，臉色也變得更為嚴峻。

 

高跟鞋一下接著一下踏入的步伐瞬間成為室內唯一的聲音，連呼吸聲也蓋過。

 

站在他們面前的是超人的遺孀。但她本人堅持是Clark Kent的。

 

Bruce向在場的兩位女士做了一個請坐的手勢。

Diana挑了Lois旁邊距離Bruce較遠的單人沙發坐下，她單手撐腮，決定沉默地觀察他們──包括Alfred，那位老管家可沒閒著，除了給他們送上飲料外，他的視線頻密地在Lois和Bruce之間交換。

Lois 顯得有點煩躁。面對一個不久之前企圖殺死超人的原兇之一，Bruce並不責怪她。這顯然不是一次記者和大亨的私人訪問，連Diana也沒猜想到他會邀請Lois的原因，所以緊接下來他乾脆直接地把答案交到她的手中──那些從Lex Luthor的加密硬件裡發現的異能人士檔案。

 

「──總共有三人。」

當Lois接過他所遞來的平板電腦快速地滑過一個又一個檔案，Bruce解釋道：「我想妳作為星球日報首席記者的搜尋能力能夠派上用場。」

 _畢竟妳比任何人都更早得知超人的真正身份_ ──他選擇把最後一句沒說出口的話留在胸口。

Lois邊聽邊看著手邊的資料時，臉上閃過好幾個難以致信卻又意料之內的表情。坐在一旁的Diana發現Bruce事先抽起了屬於她的那一份。這一點讓她有些意外但又不得不感激。最後Lois把平板交還給他，沉默了很久。Diana察覺到她抓著那杯一口也沒喝過的茶正抓得手指發白。

 

「 _你_ ──完全沒想過他們可能並不想被人找到？」

Lois問。

她也許嘗試過不要爆發，但她的第一句出賣了她。

Bruce頓了一頓。

「他們已經被Lex盯上了，會被其他人發現只是遲早的事，我想防範同樣的事情再次發生。」

「而我得相信你不會利用他們？就像你現在想要利用我，Wayne先生。」

女記者側首詢問，這突然又變回一個獨家訪問。

 

Diana在心裡嘆了一口氣。人類。

她像Lois Lane那年紀時大概也會這樣發火──那是多久之前的事？

她從不覺得自己蒼老，她只希望自己經過這麼多年變得更為睿智；她想要和這個世界保持一種和諧的關係，她喜愛人類的善良但也痛恨人類的自我毀滅。但在這個連超人也逝去的年代大概難以尋覓；在邪惡和力量抬頭的日子裡，誰也無法隱姓埋名，誰也無法置身事外。

至今她依然是採取著觀望的態度，她觀察著人類，這包括Bruce Wayne也包括Lois Lane，他們值得她再次回到這個世界幫助人類嗎？

 

他們最後結束於Lois答應會考慮Bruce的提議但不作出任何保證，包括公眾的知情權，而且她需要衡量一下她對 _蝙蝠俠_ 的信任──這顯然也是另一個出席這次約見的人所思考的事。

Diana今天沒有怎樣發言，卻理解到Bruce叫她來的原因。這是一種尊重，作為同伴、被納入成為一份子的尊重。而她會回以同樣的尊重。

 

當她和Lois步出正門，Diana正打算往自己的跑車走去之時發現對方正在滑著手機，於召喚計程車的號碼和共乘程式間點選著，於是她提議道：

「也許我可以送妳一程？」

Lois抬頭顯得有些意外，對上她的眼神後便收起了手機，拉起至今為止的第一個微笑。

「那就麻煩妳了，謝謝。」

 

當Lois進入副駕駛席邊扣上安全帶之時，近乎不經意地、又有可能是作為一個記者般試探的問：

「──所以妳也是隱藏著身份的異能者？」

「可以這樣說。」

Diana沒作多想，只是發動車子，上檔，動作一口呵成。

「而妳會協助他？」

「我不多不少贊成妳的立場。但他所說的也是不得不提防的。尤其是在犧牲了妳愛的人之後。」

 

『愛』一字猶如某種咒語，她們維持了好一陣子的沉默，郊外的風景伴隨著車速擦身而過。

 

「他最後對我說的是，我是他的世界。」Lois突然說，視線停留在窗外。「可是在那之前我卻一直對他說，他要如何保持自我而愛著我？那是不可能的事。他只能是超人。」

Diana聽著，眼睛依然看著前方。

「該如何承受一個非人類的愛……」身旁傳來這樣的聲音，Lois不知何時已低首看著自己左手上的指環：「我並不相信他，所以我失去了他。」

「承受任何人的愛都不是一件容易的事。」Diana搖頭打斷了她：「我比你們要活得要久很多，相信我，Lane小姐。」

聞言Lois立即轉過頭來端詳著駕駛席上的她好一陣子，不禁說：「這還真是意想不到……妳保養得很好。」在Diana失笑之前她又補充了一句：「叫我Lois就好。」

「妳也可以叫我作Diana。」她加深了嘴畔的微笑：「我有預感我們會處得不錯，Lois。」

 

不到半小時車子已經駛進了大都會繁華的市中心地區，她們停在星球日報大樓下，行人道上擠滿人來人往的上班人潮，車門一打開便湧進各種各樣充滿生命力、彼此交疊又共融的聲響。

下車時Lois再次跟她道謝，卻在關上門前表情顯得有些欲言又止，不太像平常那個一向無畏的記者。

想了一下，她最終還是忍不住問：

「……妳能飛嗎？」

Diana不禁停住正準備換檔離開的動作。

「我只是有點想念那個高度。」

Lois有點尷尬的失笑，趕緊擺了擺手示意她不要在意。

Diana卻瞬間笑了起來，明亮了一切。她歪頭看了一下站在街上的對方又看了一下自己：「今天我們都穿著裙子，在大都會正中央飛起來似乎不太明智，不過找一天我們穿得輕便一點的話，我絕對可以帶妳去轉一圈。」

「那聽起來我們需要一次購物，或者咖啡約會。」Lois忍不住眨了眨眼，遞出她的名片。

「好提議。」

她伸著手接過，然後對方關上了車門敲了敲，目送紅色的跑車絕塵而去。

 

Lois看著那抹消失於街角的紅色，突然想起Clark很久以前曾跟她說過，每一次起飛都是一種反抗、企圖脫離某一種吸引力。然而他每一次都會回來，因為他知道她在這裡。

 

而下一次，她會帶著另一種截然不同的重量起飛。


End file.
